Instituto Fairy
by Brisa D. Dragneel
Summary: Esta historia, relata las aventuras de los estudiantes de Fairy, en especial los de ciertas parejas que nacieron de este instituto.
1. Chapter 1

_**En un parque norte de la ciudad de Magnolia.**_

Habían 3 pequeños conversando, uno de ellos llevaba un curioso cabello rosa alborotado, unas botas cafés, un pantalón amarillo con bordes cafés y un bolsillo café, un chaleco rojo el cual tenia un pañuelo blanco amarrado a la cintura y una bufanda blanca. El otro chico tenia el cabello negro alborotado, unos zapatos cafés unos pantalones negros, y la polera ni siquiera la llevaba puesta, mostrando al lado derecho de su pecho una insignia. Y la chica llevaba su cabello color escarlata ordenado en una trenza, tenia puesta una camisa blanca, y una corbatita roja, sobre esta llevaba un armadura, una falda blanca, una espada amarrada al lado izquierdo, unas pantis azules y unos zapatos cafés

Natsu, Gray y Erza discutían sobre un tema bastante serio, según la chica.

-Les he dicho, ¡¿Quien de ustedes me robo mi pastel?! –Decía la pequeña de cabello escarlata, mostrando un recipiente vació-

-¡Que nosotros no fuimos! –Decían lo chicos, defendiéndose con un cierto grado de miedo, ya que la chica los intimidaba bastante-

-O me lo dicen a la buenas, ¿O le saco la verdad a golpes? –Dijo la chica con una mirada asesina sobre el chico con una bufanda blanca y el que de un momento a otro estaba sin polera, mostrando la curiosa insignia que llevaban todos los estudiantes de la escuela Fairy-

-¡Aaaaahhh! –Se escucho a lo lejos, dejando ver a un preocupados chicos corriendo por sus vidas-

-¡Los atrapare! –Decía la chica corriendo tras los dos chicos-

Los pequeños chicos que iban corriendo se separaron, y aumentando su velocidad, La escarlata los perdió de vista, y empezó a caminar mirando hacia los costados por si los divisaba

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –Decía cierta pelirroja-

Repentinamente la pelirroja choco con alguien, a levantar su cabeza para gritarle que tuviera cuidado, diviso a un chico un tanto mas alto que ella, se cabellera azul y un extraño tatuaje en el ojo derecho, vestía de botas negras y pantalones del mismo color, y una capa negra con gorra la cual le cubría parte de su cabeza

-P-Perdón!...No tuve cuidado –Dijo Erza algo sonrojada, encuentro guapo al chico y se puso nerviosa al pensar eso-

-No te disculpes, fue mi torpeza, así que no debes preocuparte –Dijo sonriéndole- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Erza –Dijo ella algo ida, por la sonrisa del muchacho-

-Yo me llamo Jellal, un gusto –dijo extendiendo su mano, la cual la pelirroja estrecho- Bueno me tengo que ir, espero que en algún futuro nos encontremos, Erza –Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa, para luego partir-

-Que lindo...¿¡Pero que estoy pensando!?, Necesito encontrar a Natsu y Gray cuanto antes

Mientras la Escarlata, volvía a su misión de sacarle la verdad a golpes a los chicos.

Por su parte el pequeño chico que andaba sin polera, Corría se escondió detrás de un árbol, y jadeante miro hacia la dirección de donde venia

-Ya no veo a Erza –Dijo jadeante, volvió su vista al frente y vio a una pequeña de cabello azul, llevaba un gorro azul con lana en los bordes, una vestido azul, en los hombros una manta negra con bordes de lana, y unas botas, tenia un paraguas rosa con corazones sobre su hombro y estaba haciendo un muñeco Teru Teru Buzu. La chica al mirarlo se sonrojo y abrazo al muñeco- ¿Qué me miras?

-Estas...Sin...ropa...-Dijo algo tímida y sonrojándose con cada palabra-

El chico miro su torso y miro a la chica y a su toros

-¡¿Dónde quedo mi polera?! –Dijo cayendo en cuenta que andaba sin esta- ¿Quién eres? –Dijo de lo mas normal, como si no andará con polera-

-Me llamo Juvia Loxar –Dijo mirando al muchacho-

-Soy Gray Fullbuster, un gusto –Dijo estirando su mano a la chica, esta la cogió y la estrecharon- ¿Qué haces sola?

-Los niños de mi escuela, me dicen rara, y me odian, siempre e estado sola por esa razón –Dijo algo decaída-

-No te deprimas –Gray le dedico una sonrisa a la chica a lo que esta se sonrojo- Bueno Juvia, me tengo que ir, mi vida corre peligro –Dijo y se le acerco, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego miro a la sonrojada chica- Nos veremos en algún otro día, Juvia, Adiós –Dijo el muchacho y hecho carrera a cualquier dirección-

-Adiós...Gray-Sama –Dijo la pequeña chica sonrojándose hasta la médula-

En el centro del parque un niño de curioso cabello rosa, corría por el campo de flores de ese lugar, pero algo se cruzo por su camino, choco con una pequeña niña, que llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, zapatos cafés con calcetas blancas y su rubia cabellera tenia un pequeño lazo sujeto con un listón azul. Al chocar ambos cayeron al suelo, el chico sobre la chica, el pequeño se sonrojo fuerte y la chica entro en un nerviosismo juntó con sonrojo

-¡Lo siento! Estaba escapando de un monstruo y choque contigo –Dijo el pequeño mientras se levantaba de encima de la pequeña y le extendía su mano para levantarla-

-No te preocupes –Dijo la pequeña, cogiendo la mano del chico para levantarse- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, un gusto ¿Y el tuyo? –Le pregunto junto con una sonrisa-

-Dime Lucy –Dijo sonriéndole- No es necesario mi apellido

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto curioso-

-Es porque... –Alguien la interrumpió-

-¡Señorita Lucy¡ ¡Señorita Lucy! –Gritaba un hombre vestido con un traje negro-

-¿Señorita? –Dijo curioso Natsu-

-Me tengo que ir –Dijo la pequeña que se empeñaba en correr-

-Pero, ¿Cuál es tu apellido? –Dijo algo desperado-

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia –Dijo mirando con la cabeza baja- Me tengo que ir, o si no, Papa me castigara –Se acerco al pequeño y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla- Adiós –Le dedico una sonrisa y se fue en dirección al hombre vestido de negro-

-Lucy... –Dijo Natsu llevándose una mano a la mejilla besada por la chica- ¡¿P-Pero que hago?!, Tengo que esconderme de Erza –Decía desesperado

Luego de un rato escondiéndose, todos se encontraron y prefirieron no hablar del tema de la tarta de Erza. Mientras caminaban en dirección a la salida del parque, vieron a una pequeña niña de 5 años de Edad, pelo azul corto y un vestido amarillo, llorando

-¿Qué te sucede? –Le pregunto Erza agachándose a la altura de la pequeña-

-No se que hacer, En la mañana me levante y mama ya no estaba, nadie me quiere ayudar –Decía entre sollozos la pequeña

Erza al escuchar a la pequeña, se destrozo, la tomo en sus brazo y camino con esta

-¿Qué haces Erza? –Le pregunto Gray-

-La cuidare, ella no debe estar sola a esta edad, es muy pequeña –Dijo Erza acariciando el cabello de la pequeña- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Wendy Marvell –Dijo entre sollozos la pequeña-

Erza camino hablándole a la pequeña y desapareció por la salida del parque

-Eso fue extraño...-Dijo Natsu mirando hacia donde desapareció Erza-

-Que me dices a mi –Dijo el muchacho semi-desnudo- Bueno Natsu, nos vemos en la escuela –Dijo el muchacho yéndose en dirección hacia su casa-

Habían pasado ya 8 años desde el curioso día en el parque. Se encontraban en la playa, decidieron darse un relajo antes de volver a las clases que empezaban en dos dias, estaban sentados bajo una palmera.

Erza lucia un traje de baño de dos pieza negros, tenia su pelo sujeto en una coleta con un moño azul, en su pierna derecha llevaba sujeta un carterita con un cuchillo, en su brazo izquierdo tenia la insignia de su escuela de color azul, mientras comía un helado tranquilamente.

A su lado se hallaba Wendy la pequeña llevaba un traje de baño dedos piezas verde, la parte inferior tenia una pequeña falda a los bordes, tenia una camisa amarilla con diseños rosas sobre sus hombros, su pelo tenia dos pequeñas coletas a los lados y bebía una soda, la camisa impedía ver la insignia de su escuela, que la teni en su brazo derecho color azul.

A sus lados habían dos pequeños niños de unos 7 años, uno de ellos llevaba un cabello celeste, un traje de baño verde y un flotador amarillo a la cintura, El era Happy, el pequeño amigo de Natsu el cual cuidaba de este desde hace ya 4 años, ya que su madre murió, y la madre del pequeño Happy era la mujer que cuidaba a Natsu de pequeño.

Al lado del pequeño había una pequeña niña de cabello blanco y ojos color chocolate, llevaba un listón a un lado de su cabeza color rosa, y un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa, la parte inferior tenia una es la pequeña hermana de Wendy, cuando Erza se llevo a Wendy, esta le hablo de Charle y Erza la busco y se hizo cargo de las dos Ambos pequeños llevaban la insignia de la escuela en su espalda era de color verde la del muchacho y la de la chica era rosada.

A lo lejos se divisaba a un chico de cabellos rosa, llevaba una bufanda amarrada en la cabeza, en su muñeca izquierda llevaba un puño rosa, tenia puesto un traje de baño naranja con unos detalles rojos que hacia ver que era fuego, en su cuello lucia un collar que solo tenia un diente de tigre. En su brazo derecho llevaba la insignia de su escuela color rojo.

Por otro lado había un muchacho de cabello negro, con un traje de baño negro, en su cuello colgaba un cadena plateada en la cual había una cruz del mismo color pero con detalles negros, en su pecho del lado derecho llevaba la insignia de su escuela color negro. Ambos muchachos estaban lanzándose una pelota, con tal de romperle la cara al otro

-¡Te matare! –Se decían mutuamente lanzando la pelota-

-¡¿Y ahora porque se están pelando?! –Les grito Erza, haciendo que ambos se estremecieran-

-N-No importa...Erza –Dirigieron con miedo mirando a la chica-

-Vengan acá –Dijo amenazante la escarlata, mientras con miedo se les acercaban los muchachos- ¿Qué les he dicho sobre andar peleando?

-Esto...Discúlpenme, Juvia y Lucy no saben donde esta el hotel ¿Me diría dónde esta?

Los chico que estaban sentados frente a Erza giraron su cabeza, para sonrojarse hasta la medula.

La chica que habia hablado vestia un traje de baño lila con unos bordes rosas y llevaba un pareo amarrado a la cintura de color lila con un estampado de flores rosas, llevaba su cabello azul alborotado y una flor rosada adornaba el lado izquierdo de este.

Por otro lado la chica que la acompañaba usaba un traje de baño blanco, con bordes azules y unos pequeños adornos dorados, tenia su cabello recogido en dos cintas color rosa, en su cintura lucia un cinturón café en el cual colgaba una pequeña carterita que contenía un si n fin de llaves

-Oye, tu la de cabello rubio, estoy seguro de que te e visto en algún lugar –Dijo poniendo su cara extremadamente cerca de la chica de un momento a otro- Hasta tu olor se me hace conocido...¿Cómo te llamas? –Decía el pelirosa mirando con intriga a la chica, que estaba sonrojada por la cercanía del muchacho-

-¡Natsu! ¡Compórtate es una mujer! –Dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza, y este cayo de lleno a la arena- Pero tiene razón, ¿Cómo se llaman? –Pregunto curiosa la Escarlata mirando a las dos chicas-

- Yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, ¡Un gusto! –Dijo sonriéndole, Natsu al escuchar ese nombre, la miro y se sonrojo hasta la medula, desde que era pequeño y vio a esa chica que le beso a la mejilla no la a olvidado-

-Yo soy Juvia Loxar, Un gusto en conocerte –Dijo con una sonrisa la chica de cabello azul, Gray la miró intrigado, se le hacia conocido ese nombre, y lo recordaba bien, era el de una pequeña de cabello azul que vio en el parque una vez, solo que ella dijo que no tenia amigos y ahora estaba acompañada, bueno las cosas cambian en años- ¿Cómo se llaman ustedes?

-Cierto, disculpa por no presentarme primero, Soy Erza Scarlet –Dijo con firmeza- Un gusto –Dijo y les dedico una sonrisa-

-Yo soy Wendy y ellos son Happy y Charle, ¡Un gusto! –Dijo algo tímida la pequeña-

-Yo Soy Natsu –Al escuchar ese nombre la rubia, miro de donde provenía- Natsu Dragneel –Al escuchar ese nombre y ver de quien provenía, se sonrojo, ella nunca olvido el nombre de aquel pequeño que encontró en el parque, se sonrojo y le sonrió al verlo, lo cual puso algo nervioso al chico- ¡U-Un G-Gusto! –Dijo y miro a una lado para ocultar su sonrojo-

-Yo soy Gray Fullbuster, Un gusto conocerlas –Dijo y les sonrió-

-¡G-Gray-Sama! –Grito la peliazul sonrojada, ella lo recordaba, fue su primer amor, el fue la única persona amable con ella desde que tenia memoria, siempre vivía con la ilusión de volver a verlo, y hoy era ese día-

-Hola Juvia, Tanto tiempo –Dijo el muchacho mirándola- ¿Y en que escuela van?

-Yo estudiaba en casa, ya que mi familia es de dinero, entonces me contrataban profesores para que no fuera a escuelas, según mi padre se me pegaría la idiotez. –Dijo asiéndole burla a lo que decía su padre-Mi padre murió y me hederé su fortuna, compre una casa y los muebles, entrare a la escuela Fairy ya que tengo que tengo que seguir con mis estudios –Dijo sonriéndole a los chicos-

-Yo estudiaba en Phantom Lord, pero se fue en quiebra. Conocí a Lucy mientras buscaba una escuela y ella me ofreció quedarme en su casa mientras encontraba una. Así que entrare a Fairy y luego viviré en Fairy Hills, ya que escuche que ofrecían esas casas paras las chicas de la escuela que no tenían hogar –Dijo Juvia mirando a Gray-

-Osea tendremos compañeras nuevas –Dijo con una sonrisa Erza-

-Pero Erza-San –La nombrada miro a Wendy- No sabe su edad, o si a repetido año, así que no sabría si estarán en la misma clase –Dijo Wendy mirando a Erza-

-¡Cierto! , ¿en que grado van?

-Ambas en el ultimo año, ¿Y ustedes? –Respondió Lucy a la escarlata-

-En ultimo año, soy la Presidenta del curso, así que cualquier cosa que necesites solo me dices –Le dijo Erza- Bueno, les mostrare el camino al hotel, vamos –Dijo Erza y empezó a caminar en dirección al hotel-

Al llegar al hotel, Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy y Charle fueron a tomarse un baño para relajarse, mientras los chicos estaban comiendo, y Natsu en una esquina estaba pensando, no se podía creer, que la niña de la cual estaba enamorado desde que la vio estudiaría en su misma escuela, clase y ahora estaba junto con ellos, lo mejor de todo, era lo hermosa que se había puesto, la vio solo una vez pero la recordaba a la perfección, ahora estaba mas guapa de lo que la recordaba

Pasaron la noche y al otro día, arreglaron sus cosas para volver a Magnolia.

Erza lucia unas botas negras, falda azul, y la parte superior era una armadura, y llevaba un carro lleno de maletas.

Natsu bestia un largo chaleco negro con bordes amarrillos su brazo izquierdo tenia una carterita café, del otro lado no había manga, para lucir la insignia de su escuela pero en su muñeca lucia un puño negro, llevaba pantalones anchos blancos al final de esto habían un bode negro amarrado a su pierna, llevaba sandalias negras y en su cuello estaba su bufanda blanca.

Gray llevaba unos pantalones negros y botas cafés, tenia una polera azul y sobre esta había algo parecido una faja, color café y sobre esto llevaba un chaleco blanco.

Wendy andaba con una vestido blanco de vuelos del mismo color en la parte de la cintura hacia abajo, en su cintura había un lazo rojo, el vestido se sujetaba en el cuello en el cual había una cinta roja en forma de corbata, en ambos brazos tenia unas mangas sujetas un poco mas arriba del codo, eran blancas y tenían dos vuelos, uno al principio y otro al final de ambas, y tenían un pequeño alzo rojo al principio de ambas, llevaba unas calcetas blancas hasta el muslo con un lazo de color rojo al final de estas, y unas botas cafés, su cabello estaba atado en dos coletas

Charle vestía una falda rosa claro, una camisa sin mangas de un rosa mas oscuro y una corbata amarilla, en su cabello llevaba un lazo rosa y llevaba zapatos cafés una cinta para abrocharlos

Happy llevaba una mochila verde y un chaleco del mismo color, tenia una bufanda roja y unos lentes sobre su pelo, llevaba unos pantalones cortos de jeans y unas botas cafés

Lucy llevaba una polera sin mangas y corta color blanco, al medio de esta un corazón celeste con bordes amarillos en el corazón y la polera, llevaba un chaleco sin mangas del mismo tamaño de la polera, color celeste y de bordes amarillos, usaba unas mangas color celestes al principio de estas una lazo amarillo las afirmaba, y sobre salía tela blanca, usabas una mini-falda apretada de color negro con corte a ambos lados de esta dejando ver gran arte de su pierna, unas calcetas negras hasta el muslo y unas botas cafés, llevaba un cinturón plateado donde del lado derecho colgaba una carterita con llaves y del lado izquierdo colgaba un látigo café

Juvia llevaba un vestido entero azul, el final de ambas mangas tenia lana y tenia una escote el cual lo adornaba un tramo de lana, el lado izquierdo del vestido tenia un corte dejando ver gran parte de su pierna, llevaba un sombrero azul con los bordes de lana, una paraguas rosa con corazones y unas botas cafés hasta el muslo, el vestido estaba sujeto con un cinturón color café

Natsu miraba bastante sonrojado a Lucy, que según el mostraba demasiado, pero según las chicas se veía genial, por su parte Gray miraba el escote de Juvia, bastante disimulado como el decía Natsu, ya que tenia la miraba fija en el

Al llegar a Magnolia, todos se fueron a sus casas, Gray y Natsu se ofrecieron a acompañar a Lucy y Juvia, ya que era de noche, y podrían correr peligro, Gray y Juvia se fueron mas adelante conversando animadamente, mientras Natsu y Lucy los miraban hasta que Natsu rompió el silencio

-¿Me recuerdas? –Le dijo Natsu a Lucy observado el suelo-

-Claro, y por lo visto tu igual, ¿Por qué la pregunta? –Le dijo Lucy-

-Curiosidad –Le dijo este sonrojado, ya que somos le diría "Quería saber si me recodabas ya que estoy enamorado de ti desde que ti vi por primera vez" En parte la asustaría y en otra sonaría extraño declarársele a alguien cuando recién se venían viendo después de 8 años-

-¡Llegamos!-Dijo Lucy observando su casa-

-Es bonita –Dijo Natsu observando la casa-

-Bueno nos vemos Natsu –Dijo Lucy y fue a besar la mejilla del chico, pero este movió la cara y le dio el beso en la comisura de los labios- Emm...Etto...Yo...N-No...

Natsu rió nervioso pro el beso y de la gracia al verla sonrojada y nerviosa

-No importa, fue un accidente, nos vemos en la escuela –Dijo este despidiéndose de ella y yendo con Gray que lo esperaba para irse-

Al entrar las chicas se bañaron y se pusieron su pijama cada una

-Juvia piensa que a Lucy le gusta Natsu –Dijo Juvia de la nada poniendo nerviosa a Lucy-

-¡¿P-Porque?! –Dijo bastante nerviosa-

-Cuando lo viste, te coloraste, y cuando se despidieron casi lo besas –Dijo Juvia mirándola- A Juvia le gusta Gray-Sama desde que tenia 8 años, cuando lo conoció en el parque, y según lo que escuche Tu y Natsu se conocieron en un parque

-Sabes demasiado, no podría decirte que me gusta, pero si no e parado de pensar en el desde que lo conocí, y cuando lo vi después de tanto, se me hizo muy guapo y bueno, eso todo lo que te podría decir hasta ahora juvia -Dijo Lucy mientras entraba a su cama- Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela

_**_**_

**Bueno empece a escribir este fic al inspirarme leyendo dos XD. Bueno subiré capítulos día por medio, uno de instituto Fairy y otro de No supe cuando me enamore de ti**

Aclaraciones: La ropa que ocupan los chicos, es de algunas portadas de Fairy Tail, la ropa que ocupan las chicas era la foto de la portada del manga 291, y la de los chicos es mas común la de Happy y Charle, me basare en bastante fotos, y es su imaginación verlos como humanos, por mi parte os veo bastantes lindos :3 .Los chicos serán igual, solo que mas real, Erza seguirá con sus espadas pero no se cambiara de ropa de la nada XD y bueno los demás detalles se irán dando cuenta


	2. Chapter 2

-Juvia, levántate, tenemos que ir a la escuela –Decía Lucy meciendo el cuerpo de Juvia

-Juvia esta cansada, no quiere ir a la escuela –Dijo esta girándose en la cama-

-Vamos, tienes que ir, o...¿No quieres ver a Gray? –Dijo Lucy algo picarona, a lo que nos e dio cuenta cuando la peliazul se levanto de la cama y fue al baño, miro fijo a este y luego de 3 minutos Juvia ya estaba lista-

-Vamos Lucy, Juvia quiere llegar muy rápido a la escuela -Dijo la peliazul mientras la jalaba rápidamente-

-¡Juvia! Yo no estoy lista –Decía algo sorprendida la Rubia al ver lo emocionada que estaba su amiga-

-Entonces apresúrate...¡Juvia quiere ver a Gray-Sama! –Decía reprochando Juvia-

Lucy corrió pro su uniforme y se metió al baño, al salir se puso, estaba con su uniforme y dos coletas al lado de su cabello

-Bien, vamos Juvia –Lucy tomo sus cosas y cerro la puerta del departamento que compartía con la peliazul-

Mientras tanto con Gray y Natsu

-Hey...Pervertido...Te matare algún día...Desgraciado –Decía un Natsu adormilado-

-Cállate...Cerebro de fuego... Algún día yo te destruiré

Natsu y Gray hablaban dormidos mientras tiraban golpes al aire, hasta que le celular de Gray sonó

-Demonios...¿Quién llama? –Gray contesta- ¿Oye idiota, que te sucede que me llamas tan temprano?

-Gray...¡¿Tienes la mínima idea de que faltan 10m minutos para que toque el timbre?! –Grito una enfurecida chica Escarlata, al escuchar tal recibimiento de su amigo-

Gray colgó rápidamente

-¡Oye, Natsu, Despierta! –Gray se tiro encima de Natsu- ¡Maldición! ¡Levántate! –Le pega con sus cojines-

Natsu seguía dormido como un tronco

-Bueno yo ya hice lo que podía para despertarte, te espera un infierno, flamitas

Gray rápidamente se vistió, al parecer la habilidad para desnudarse la tenia para vestirse, saco algo para comer y salió corriendo del departamento, luego, de 12 minutos sonó el celular de Natsu

-¡Quien eres y porque me despiertas tan temprano, Idiota!

-Al parecer tienes el mismo habito de no leer quien te esta llamando, Natsu, toco la campana hace unos 4 minutos, te doy 3 minutos para llegar, o si no te ira peor que Gray

Gray estaba inconsciente en su puesto, Natsu colgó rápidamente, se desnudo, agarro su uniformé y salió corriendo al ascensor, la gente que estaba sobre este lo miro aterrado, ya que no era nada normal ver a un chico de cabellos rosa y desnudo en el ascensor, cuando llego al primer piso, Natsu salió corriendo en dirección a la escuela, casi tan veloz como Jet

Mientras tanto en la escuela

-Hola chicas, llegaron un poco tarde –Dijo Erza con un aire de maldad-

-Si es que tuvimos que pasar a la oficina, por el horario y todas esas cosas –Dijo Lucy algo asustada por el aura negra que desprendía de Erza- ¿Qué a sucedido?

-Bueno, Gray a llegado a la hora, pero le di una paliza por decirme "Idiota" y Natsu lleva ya 3 minutos atrasado le quedan solo 2 o si no, ya es Natsu a la parrilla

-Bueno chicos tomen asiento, que la clase va a empezar –Decía la profesora de Lenguaje, Mirajene-

Todos obedecieron y se sentaron

-Bueno chicos en la clase de hoy veremos...

Y así paso toda la clase, y Natsu apareció en el receso

-¡Te dije que tendrías 3 minutos para llegar! –Decía un Erza furiosa mientras mecía bruscamente a Natsu de lado a lado-

-¡Pero Erza-Sama, los policías me detuvieron, me dijeron que Corría sobre la velocidad permitida! –Decía Natsu llorando-

-Erza deberías dejarlo –Decía algo aterrado Gray-

-¿Quieres ocupar su lugar? –Dijo Erza con una mirada asesina-

-Solo sigue con lo tuyo –Decía Gray algo asustado alejándose del lugar-

De pronto la puerta del salón de Natsu y sus amigos, se abrió para dejar entrar a 5 niños, entre ellos Wendy, Happy y Charle, los otros dos eran desconocidos, uno de ellos tenia el cabello negro y un mechón de este era blanco, tenia los ojos del mismo color y vestía el uniforme del colegio y el otro era de cabello morado y ojos negros, atrás de ellos venia un muchacho alto de cabello azul con un curioso tatuaje bajo su ojos derecho, Erza al verlo tiro a Natsu ya que había quedado en shock

-Erza-San, ¿Estas bien? –Decía la pequeña Wendy mientras miraba a su para ella madre-

Erza no daba señales de vida

-Haber, Wendy, dame espacio porfavor –El muchacho toco el rostro de Erza, y esta instantáneamente se puso roja y empezó a hablar...bastante nerviosa-

-W-Wendy!...¿Q-Que...hac-ces ...Aq-qui? –Decía Erza, apenas poniendo articular palabra clara-

-Wendy creo que ella esta mal –Le susurro el chico de cabellera morada a Wendy en el oído-

-¿Quién es el? –Pregunto ya un poco mas normal Erza, al darse cuenta que el muchacho de cabellera azul había desaparecido del lugar-

-El es Romeo y el es Lily –Decía Wendy apuntando primero al muchacho de cabellera morada y luego al de curiosa cabellera negra-

De un momento a otro Natsu y Gray empezaron a reír sonoramente

-¡Se llama Lily! ¡Igual que una chica! –Decía sonoramente el pelirosa-

Gray apenas podía responder a las burlas de su amigo

-Wendy, deberías ir a tu salón, que pronto tocara la campana –Le dijo Erza a Wendy mientras se agachaba a la altura de esta- Cuídate

Wendy salió con sus amigos del salón de Erza, y luego de unos minutos toco la campana, dejando entrar puntualmente a la dueña del colegio Mavis Vermillion

-Hola chicos, hoy tenemos nuevos compañeros de salón, así que presten atención para que los conozcan –Decía alegremente la dueña del colegio-

-Bien, quizás uno de ellos sea ideal para mi –Decía Cana, que a pesar de ser bastante joven era la mejor bebedora de la ciudad de Magnolia-

-Quizás sea alguien con el cual pueda desafiar mi coeficiente intelectual –Decia alegremente Levy Mcgarden, la mejor alumna de toda Magnolia-

-Bueno para sacarlos de las dudas aquí estan, los llamare uno a uno, Gajeel Redfox, entra –Dijo –Mavis sentada sobre la mesa moviendo sus pies y mirando con una sonrisa la puerta del salón-

Apenas Mavis dijo eso, entro un hombre bastante alto moreno de misteriosos ojos rojos, cabellera larga color negro, bastantes percings en su cara y con el uniforme del colegio bastante desarreglado

-Saluda –Decía Mavis alegre-

-Hola, insectos –Dijo bastante enojado-

-Puedes tomar asiento al lado de Levy Mcgarden por hoy, mañana si quieres elegirás tu asiento mejor –Dijo alegre Mavis, mientras Gajeel iba hacia donde le dijeron que se sentara, lanzando su mochila sobre el pupitre, sentándose en la silla y poniendo los pies sobre la mesa- Jellal Fernández –Mavis dijo ese nombre con alegría, y Erza bastante tímida miro la puerta para ver entrar al chico de cabellera azul y curioso tatuaje en el ojos derecho-

-¡Natsu siéntate aquí! –Erza jalo a Natsu al puesto vació que estaba al lado suyo, para si asegurarse de que Jellal no se sentara cerca de ella-

-Hola, Soy Jellal Fernández, seré su compañero de curso este año –Dijo bastante cortes Jellal-

-Puedes tomar asiento donde te plazca –Jellal se dirigió al ultimo puesto del salón que daba con al ventana al exterior, acomodando sus cosas y sentándose educadamente- Sting Euclife –Mavis llamo, y entro un muchacho con una cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho, cabellera rubia alborotada, ojos azules y un pendiente en su oreja, vestía el uniforme del colegio bastante elegante, pero los botones de su camisa los tenia abiertos en la parte de su pecho, dejando a la vista que tenia un físico desarrollado-

-Hola, Me llamo Sting, espero que no me den ganas de matarlos antes de que termine el año –dijo Sting mirando alrededor del curso, quedando algo hipnotizado al ver a cierta rubia, le pareció bastante guapa y a la vez conocida-

-Puedes tomar asiento –Sting se dirigió al asiento vacía al lado de Lucy, lugar donde ]Natsu estuvo anteriormente, no la paro de mirar en su camino a su nuevo asiento cosa que molesto bastante a Natsu- Bueno esos serán los compañeros nuevos del día de hoy, mañana llegaran mas, pueden conocerse en la hora ya que Gildarts desapareció –Dijo alegre Mavis- Me retiro, y no causen mucho alboroto –dijo alegre Mavis saliendo del salón tarareando mientras brincaba-

-Es como si tuviéramos a un niño de primaria por dueño de la escuela –Dijo Levy algo sorprendida por la actitud de Mavis-

Todos se levantaron Gajeel y Levy lo hicieron al mismo tiempo dando a conocer la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos

-Oh...Eres una enana –Decía Gajeel mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Levy- que sorpresa, Gehe –Dijo Gajeel riendo de forma particular-  
-Levy algo irritada se alejo de Gajeel

-Disculpa, me dijeron que tu eras la presidenta de curso –Dijo Jellal acercándose a Erza-

-Claro, algún problema –Hablo bastante correcta Erza-

-Perdí algunos días de clase, y no tengo los libros, ¿Podrías decirme lo que han pasado últimamente? –Dijo Jellal mirando curioso a Erza, estaba seguro que había visto su cara en algún lugar-

-Podríamos ponernos de acuerdo, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mis amigos, tengo la tarde libre para dejarte al día con todo –Dijo Erza mirando a Jellal, le sorprendía que no al conociera-

-Claro, no hay problema –Dijo Jellal dedicándole una risa a Erza mientras se alejaba-

-No se como pude aguantar tanto –Dijo Erza luego de dar un gran suspiro mientras se apoyaba en su mesa-

-Hola...! ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Dijo alegre Sting a Lucy-

-Me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, un gusto Sting Euclife –Dijo Lucy tendiéndole al mano a Sting, este la iba a tomar pero un chico de cabellera rosa llego sujetando la muñeca de Lucy-

-Aléjate de ella, Sting –Dijo bastante enojado Natsu, dirigiéndose a Sting-

-Natsu-San, creo que nuestras diferencias están arregladas –Dijo algo enojado Sting-

-Pero que las hayamos arreglados no significa que te puedas acerca a Lucy como si la conocieras de toda la vida –Dijo bastante enojado Natsu-

-Pues si la conozco mejor que tu, ¿sabes porque? , ella fue mi novia por 7 años, terminamos hace solo unos meses –Dijo bastante orgulloso Sting, mientras Lucy se ponía bastante sonrojada-

-¿Qué? –Dijo Natsu sorprendido mirando a Lucy, algo triste- Lucy, ¿Es verdad esto?

Lucy asintió avergonzada

-Pero...si se saludaron como si no se conocieran –Dijo Natsu con una mezcla de ira, sorpresa y tristeza-

-Dijimos que íbamos a olvidar lo que sucedió, pero tu no me dejaste mas alternativa –Dijo Sting mirando hacia un lado-

Lucy salió del salón rápidamente, Cana y Erza la siguieron

_**Gomenasai, deje votado los fic porque me quede sin inspiracion en uno o y en este no sabia como seguir el fic xd, bueno me encantaria que me dejaran Rewies con opiniones sobre los capitulos, mi fic y preguntas :) .Gracias por leer mi Fic y saludos :)**_


End file.
